Paige has a sister? What!
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Paige has a little sister by her adoptive parents Warning: Contains Spanking This story is being put on hold for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Paige's POV  
I miss Char terribly. What if she is scared or her foster mom is hurting her. I have to save her and I know exactly how. I might get in trouble with Prue, but it's worth it to save Charlotte. Plus Prue is at work and Piper is in charge, I'm sure she won't tell if I'm gone and Phoebe might not, Prue won't be home for hours, she'll never know. I headed towards the door.

Piper: Where do you think you're going?

Paige: Out

Piper: Out where?

Paige: Oh Piper (Piper gives her the look) Ok, please don't tell Prue, but I am going to find out more about the whereabouts of my little sister, Charlotte.

Piper: Ok I won't tell (Paige sighs in relief) But I will if you are not back by 6:30 pm.

Paige: Oh Piper thank you. I will be back before then. (Hugs Piper and runs out the door)

(Paige talks to Darryl at the police station)

Paige: Hi inspector Morris

Morris: Hi Paige, back about your sister?

Paige: Yes

Morris: She's been abused and is at social services in their custody, but has to go back to the Orphanage tomorrow.

Paige: Drive me? And can me and my sisters look after her until tomorrow?

Morris: First, yes and second, sure

Paige: thanks, Darryl

(At social services)

Paige: Char, sweetie. Do yo remember me?

Charlotte: (Excited) Paigey

Paige: Yes its me. You're coming home with me tonight, but you have to go back to the orphanage tomorrow. But I promise that I will convince my older sister to adopt you and she'll be your sister too.

Charlotte: I miss you and I don't want to go back to my foster home

Paige: Don't worry the cops arrested your foster parents.

(Back at the manor with Paige and Charlotte)

Piper: (disappointed and sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews, how could you bring your sister here? Do you have any idea how much trouble you are going to be in when Prue gets home?

Paige: Piper, I couldn't just leave her there. She's terrified and she needs me. And you promised not to tell.

Piper: (sternly) Paige, I have to tell. Now go to your room and wait for Prue. Charlotte, stay down here with me and that's an order.

(Phoebe walks down stairs as Paige walks upstairs with her head hung low)

Phoebe: What did missy Paige do this time? And who is that?

Piper: She went to find out more about her little sister and she brought her back to the manor. This is her little sister, Charlotte.

Phoebe: Oh (to Charlotte) Hi Charlotte, I'm Phoebe

(Prue walks in the front door)

Prue: I'm home

Phoebe: (jumps on Prue) Prue!

Prue: Hello to you to Pheebs. Pipe, how are you and Paige?By the way who is that?

Piper: I'm good, Paige is good and... this is Charlotte, Paige's little sister.

Prue: How did she get here? And where is Paige?

Piper: Paige brought her and I sent Paige to her room to wait for you.

Prue: Ok

(Prue goes upstairs to find Paige in her room crying)

Prue: Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Paige: (through sobs) Prue, I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect my little sister.

Prue: Did you go alone?

Paige: Sorta, I went to the police station alone and inspector Morris drove me to social services. By the way Piper knew and promised not to tell until I came home with my little sister.

Prue: (sternly) Piper Olivia Halliwell, come here right now.

(Piper runs up the stairs)

Piper: Yes Prue?

Prue: Did you tell Paige you would keep her secret, which would mean that you knew she left alone?

Piper: (nervously) Yes

Prue: (sternly) Go wait for me in your room.

(Piper runs to her room)

Prue: All right Paige you know the drill. Come here, over my knee.

Paige: No (Paige said defiantly)

Prue: (sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews! You have to the count of three. 1...2...3! Alright (pulls Paige over her lap, pulls her pants and panties down and starts raining down the spanks)

Paige: (crying) Aww... Ow... Prue stop... please it hurts... Aww Prue please... Aww Ow I'm sorry... I really am sorry

Prue: (finally stops) Ok Paige, you are forgiven, but I don't want you to leave the house alone again.

Paige: I'm sorry, Prue. I love you

Prue: I love you, too. Get some rest.

(Prue then goes to Piper's room)

Prue: Piper, I know you wanted to help Paige, but hiding things from me and lying is not the answer.

Piper: I know and I'm so sorry, Prue.

Prue: I know you are, but you still have to be punished. (Piper lays over Prue's lap and Prue bares her bottom and starts raining down the spanks)

Piper: (crying) Aww... Ow... Prue stop... please it hurts...Aww Prue please... Ow I'm sorry...I really am sorry...please I won't do it ever again... Aww ow... I'm sorry. (Piper said whimpering)

Prue: (Prue finally stops) I know you're sorry, but you know better.

Piper: I'm so sorry. I love you.

Prue: I know I love you too. Try and get some rest.

(Prue goes back down stairs)

Prue: Pheebs go get ready for bed. I'll decide what to do with Charlotte.

Phoebe: I don't want to

Prue: Phoebe Anne Halliwell, do not test me, I am so not in the mood.

Phoebe: Fine. I hate you, Prudence. (Phoebe spat and then she ran up the stairs. )

Prue: She never called me by my first full name.

Charlotte: Prue, can I stay here?

Prue: (sighs) Sure, I'll worry about it in the morning.

Charlotte: Thanks (hugs her tightly and then runs upstairs to Paige and hops in Paige's bed)

Charlotte: Good night Paigey

Paige: Good night Char 


	2. Chapter 2

Prue's POV  
I was the first one awake and I was trying to figure out what I was supposed to do about Charlotte. Paige can be a big troublemaker at times, but I still love her. Just them Paige and Charlotte walked down.

Paige: So are you going to adopt Charlotte?

Prue: I have given it a lot of thought and if it means that much to you. Yes I will.

Paige: (excited and hugs her big sister) Oh thank you, Prue. I love you so much

Prue: (smiles) You're welcome.

(Phoebe then walks downstairs)

Phoebe: Prue, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just mad.

Prue: Pheebs, I know it's ok.

Phoebe: I love you

Prue: Right back at you little sis

(Prue went to the orphanage with Charlotte and signs the adoption papers and leaves with Charlotte)

(Back at the manor)

Piper: Pheebs, what's wrong?

Phoebe: Last night after Prue punished you and Paige, she told me to get ready for bed and I told her I hated her, but I also called her Prudence. I just feel guilty even though I apologized.

Piper: Well then you have nothing to feel guilty about.

(Prue walks in the front door with Charlotte)

Paige: Prue! Char!

Prue: Hi Paige

Charlotte: Paigey

Prue: Piper, Phoebe say hello to you're new little sister, Charlotte.

Piper/Phoebe: Hi Charlotte

(One month later)

Piper's POV  
Today I am in charge of my three little sisters, so I decided to take them to the park. But when the ice cream truck came by Charlotte wanted an ice cream, but I said no.

Charlotte: Pipe, can I have an ice cream?

Piper: Not now

Charlotte: (sadly and gives ger the puppy dog face) But I thought you loved me?

Piper: I do love you, but I don't want it to spoil your dinner.

Charlotte: Pipe, please I won't let it spoil my dinner.

Piper: Sorry Charlie I said no

Charlotte: I want ice cream... (each time she repeated it she got louder and at first Piper ignored her) I want ice cream... I WaNt IcE CrEaM... I WANT ICE CREAM... I WANT ICE CREAM

Piper: (sternly) Charlotte Rose Marie Matthews, stop right now. (Charlotte shivered at her full name and stopped knowing it would only make it worse for her when Piper told Prue)

Charlotte: Pipe, please don't tell Prue. I'm sorry

Piper: Sorry baby but you disobeyed. (It pained Piper to see her little sister so scared but she had to tell Prue so she would learn)

Charlotte: I'm really sorry, Pipe.

Piper: I know (calls her other two sisters) Paige, Phoebe time to go. (Phoebe comes but Paige is nowhere to be seen)

Phoebe: I'm ready

Piper: Where's Paige?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Piper: Ok let's go home. We can scry for her there.

(At the manor)

Prue: (sternly) Piper, where's Paige?

Piper: (nervously) I lost her, I'm going up to the attic to scry. Oh by the way Charlotte threw a tantrum over ice cream. (Piper then goes up to the attic)

Prue: (sternly) Charlotte Rose Marie Matthews, go to your room and wait for me. (scared Charlotte runs upstairs)

Phoebe: Prue, I'm sorry

Prue: Pheebs, what are you sorry for?

Phoebe: I was the last one with Paige, so it's my fault she's missing.

Prue: Pheebs, it's not your fault. Paige ran away and she is in so much trouble. I love you

Phoebe: I love you, too.

(Prue goes upstairs to deal with Charlotte)

Prue: Charlotte, you know why you are in trouble right?

Charlotte: Yes, because I threw a tantrum when Pipe said no.

Prue: Ok then (pulls Charlotte over her knee and starts the spanking)

Charlotte: (whimpering) Aww... Ow... Pwue stop... Ow Pwue... I'm sorry... Please I'm sorry... Beary sorry

Prue: (stops the spanking) I know you are, but throwing a tantrum doesn't get you your way. It gets you a trip over my knee.

Charlotte: I know and I'm sorry Pwue. I love you

Prue: I know baby. I love you too. Can you apologize to Piper and get ready for bed.

Charlotte: Yes

(In the attic with Prue and Charlotte)

Charlotte: I'm sorry, Pipe

Piper: I know you are baby. I love you

Charlotte: I love you too Pipe. (leaves the attic)

Prue: So how is the scrying going?

Piper: Not good. She keeps moving, probably orbing.

Prue: Well she'll come back when she wants to. I think we should call it a night.

Piper: (yelling) Prudence, I don't think you understand. She is ten years old.

Prue: Piper, I know you're scared, but she does have powers. And if you don't stop yelling you're going to wake Phoebe and Charlotte.

Piper: Ok, I'm sorry I yelled at you Prue. I love you.

Prue: I know you are and I love you too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Piper's POV  
Yesterday I lost Paige. How could I be so irresponsible? Prue told me not to blame myself and not to stress to much because Paige ran away and will return when she wants to. She also told Phoebe not to blame herself for the same reason.

Piper: (scrying) Come on, Paige where are you?

Prue: (wakes up and goes to the attic) Piper, what are you doing? It's 3 am?

Piper: Scrying for Paige. She's my baby sister, Prue. I have to find her. I couldn't sleep knowing she is missing.

Prue: I am fully aware, Piper but it is three in the morning. Come on, you can sleep with me.

Piper: Ok thanks

(In the morning)

Charlotte's POV  
I can tell Pheebs and Pipe are worried about something but I don't know what. Also I haven't seen Paigey since yesterday.

Charlotte: Prue, what are Pipe and Phoeebs worried about?

Prue: Paige is missing

Charlotte: Also I have another question. Can I call you mommy?

Prue: Of course baby. Why don't you go play until breakfast is ready?

Charlotte: Ok mommy

(Prue smiles as Charlotte runs upstairs to her room)

(In Charlotte's room, Paige orbs in)

Charlotte: Paigey!

Paige: Hey Char, I have to go. Our sisters are scrying for me.

Charlotte: But Pipe and Pheebs are worried about you and so am I. I need you.

Paige: Ok, I'll take whatever punishment I get for you.

Charlotte: Thanks

(Then Prue walks in)

Prue: (sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews, go to your room now!

(Paige runs to her room and Prue goes there 5 minutes later)

(In Paige's room)

Prue: Paige, why did you runaway?

Paige: I don't know, I guess I wanted freedom.

Prue: We give you plenty of freedom and you are only ten. How much freedom do you want?

Paige: I don't know

Prue: Alright (pulls Paige over her knee, bares her bottom and starts the spanking)

Paige: Aww...Ow Prue...It hurts...please I'm sorry...Please stop...Ow...I'm really sorry... Aww...Ow sorry Prue...I'm really sorry

Prue: Ok, Paige you're forgiven. I love you

Paige: I love you too Prue

Prue: Ok, try and get some rest 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's POV  
I love my new family and Prue let's me call her mommy, which I like very much. Also I have three older sisters looking out for me. My favorite is Paigey, then Pheebs and the Pipe. Prue is like a mommy to all of us, but maybe that's because their mommy and grams died and their daddy is never around so mommy(Prue) had to grow up really fast.  
I was the first one up this morning which I'm not supposed to be, but I couldn't go back to sleep and I was hungry so I went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal.

(Prue walks into the kitchen)

Prue: Char, what are you doing out of bed?

Charlotte: I'm sorry mommy, but I couldn't go back to sleep and I was hungry.

Prue: It's ok, baby. You're not in trouble this time, but remember for the future that one of us has to come get you.

Charlotte: Ok, I got a bowl of cereal.

Prue: Without spilling? How?

Charlotte: With my eyes. Watch (moves the spoon up to her mouth with her eyes)

Prue: Wow, you have telekinesis

Charlotte: Yay!

(Later that day Charlotte is skipping through the house excited about her power)

Charlotte: I have telekinesis! I have telekinesis! I have telekinesis! I have telekinesis! I have telekinesis!

Prue: Char, calm down

Charlotte: Why?

Prue: Because if you calm down I'll teach you to control it

Charlotte: Ok, mommy

Prue: Thanks baby

(Later that day in Charlotte's room)

Prue: Ok, to control telekinesis you have to focus on an object and move it away from you or towards you

Charlotte: (moves her doll towards her) I did it! Mommy, I did it!

Prue: I saw baby, I saw

(The next day)

Phoebe's POV  
I miss my mommy and daddy. My mommy died before I could grab onto enough of her to keep her alive in my head, and my daddy left my life when I was one year old.

(Phoebe leaving the house)

Phoebe: Piper, I'm leaving

Piper: Where?

Phoebe: On a date, please don't tell Prue.

Piper: What are you going to do for me?

Phoebe: I'll bring you my leftovers

Piper: Deal

(when Phoebe comes back from her date)

Piper: Hello Pheebs

Phoebe: Hello Pipe(hands her the leftovers)

Piper: Thank you

(Hours later after Phoebe changes and dinner is ready)

Prue: (yells) Dinner! (Paige, Piper and Charlotte enter the dining room) Where's Phoebe?

Piper: She isn't hungry

Prue: Ok

(After dinner Prue goes to check on Phoebe and she is fast asleep)

(The next day)

Phoebe's POV  
I feel so guilt for going out without Prue's permission that I decided to tell Prue, even though I know I'm going to be in so much trouble. Since I am not allowed to date.

Phoebe: Prue, yesterday the reason I wasn't hungry at dinner was because I went on a date with a Bryce.

Prue: (disappointed) Phoebe, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed. I understand that you want to date and I should've given you permission to date so I am giving you permission now. Since you don't get in trouble that much I am going to ground you for a week.

Phoebe: Ok, Prue I love you

Prue: I love you too, Pheebs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte's POV  
I love my new power, I use it all the time. I figured out how to move things to someone else.

Paige: Char, can you pass me the remote?

Charlotte: Sure (moves the remote control to her telekinetically)

Prue: Char, can you please do things the normal human way?

Charlotte: But I'm not a normal human

Prue: I know but you can't do that anywhere else but here.

Charlotte: Ok mommy

(1 year later)

Piper's POV  
I am 15 years old now, Prue is 22 years old. Phoebe is 13 years old, a teenager, and she is a nightmare. I think she misses and needs mom more than Prue and I do. Paige is 11 years old, and Charlotte is a 5 year old kindergarten student. She goes to magic school, because Prue is afraid she is going to use her power at school.

Phoebe's POV  
I hate Prue now. I have no clue what happened, but when I thirteen I started getting in trouble more and I used to be the good child. I guess I just really miss mom.

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe Anne Halliwell, don't you dare go out that front door.

Phoebe: (defiantly) You can't make me stay. I'm going to see Bryce and I'm not coming back(slams the door behind her)

(Charlotte runs downstairs)

Charlotte: What's wrong, mommy?

Prue: It's Phoebe again

Charlotte: You want me to go get her for you (accidentally transports to Phoebe)

Prue: How did she do that? Where did she go?

(With Phoebe, Bryce and Charlotte)

Bryce: What the heck?

Phoebe: Charlotte, what are you doing here? How did you get here?

Charlotte: I don't know

Phoebe: It's ok, Char. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you

Charlotte: It's ok, I forgive you. I love you too, Pheebs.

Phoebe: (calls Paige) Hi Paige your sister, Charlotte accidentally transported to me at Bryce's house.

Paige: I'll be right there, without Prue. I'll sneak out

Phoebe: Ok

(The next day)

Prue's POV  
Phoebe still hasn't come home, and I'm worried. Even though Phoebe is safe at her boyfriend's house and he would never hurt her or let anything happen to her. Also I am afraid she hates me.

(later that day when Phoebe returns home)

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe Anne Halliwell, you are grounded for two weeks.

Phoebe: You can't control me.

Prue: Oh yes I can

Phoebe: Just try (turns to go upstairs but Prue grabs her and yanks get over her knee, bares her bottom and spanks her)

Prue: Phoebe, you ...will... not disrespect me...Do you understand me...? And you will never run away or leave the house without my permission.

Phoebe: (whimpering) Aw... Ow... Prue stop...Aw Owie Pwue... I'm sowry... Please stop...I'm really... really sowry...

Prue: I know Pheebs and I love you

Phoebe: I love you too Prue.

Prue: Why don't you take a nap

Phoebe: Good night and I'm really sorry Prue

Prue: Goodnight Pheebs and I'll always love you

(Prue dropping Charlotte off at play school after magic school)

Prue: Enjoy yourself, today Char

Charlotte: (sassily) Enjoy yourself

Prue: (sternly) Charlotte Rose Marie Matthews, that's not a very nice attitude

Charlotte: I'm sorry mommy

Prue: That's ok just don't do it again

Charlotte: Ok, I won't I promise

Prue: And what did I tell you about your special abilities?

Charlotte: (whispers) I promise not to use my magic at school ever

Prue: Good girl, I love you

Charlotte: I love you too mommy

Paige's POV  
I'm 11 years old and I am fairly good, except when I orb out without permission and unnoticed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe's POV  
Oh no! Paige and I are in so much trouble if Prue finds out. We somehow accidentally switched bodies. I guess we'll just have to hide it.

(Prue walks in the front door)

Prue: I'm home

Paige: Sissy!

Prue: Paige, did you just call me sissy?

Phoebe: It was a joke that she and I had planned. Right Paige?

Paige: Right

Prue: Ok

(Later that afternoon)

Prue: Phoebe? Can you please set the table?

Paige: Sure

Prue: I said Phoebe.

Paige: Of course, I knew that

Prue: (yells) Piper, come set the table please. (to Paige and Phoebe) You two just sit on the couch.

Paige: What's up, sissy?

Prue: Do you guys have anything to tell me? Like explain why Paige is calling me Sissy. Which is what Phoebe called me when she was younger.

Phoebe: We accidentally switched bodies

Prue: What?

Paige: It was my fault. Phoebe had nothing to do with it.

Prue: How so?

Paige: I wished I was Phoebe, because she is so awesome and can fight like hell.

Prue: (sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews, go to your room and wait for me. Phoebe you are not in trouble since you didn't do it.

(After dinner Prue is talking to Paige)

Prue: Paige did you mean to do it? Switch bodies with Phoebe?

Paige: No, I just wished it and it happened. It wasn't even a spell.

Prue: Ok, I won't punish you. But you have to figure out a spell to switch back.

Paige: switch me back from my sister  
For I shall dearly miss the real her.  
(Phoebe and Paige switch back) I'm me again

Prue: That's great just no more accidental spells. Promise?

Paige: I promise Prue. I love you

Prue: I love you too 


	7. Chapter 7

Piper's POV  
I did a bad thing. I got my learners permit without Prue's permission and I forged her signature. I did it because she wouldn't let me get my permit so I did it behind her back. I am in so much trouble.

(Paige walks in with Charlotte)

Paige: Pipe, what's wrong?

Piper: I did a bad thing.

Charlotte: What is it?

Piper: (Shows the learners permit) I forged Prue's signature.

Paige: Oh that is bad, Pipe. Prue's going to kill you.

Piper: I know

Charlotte: Don't worry if she does I'll call the cops

Piper: But then you'll end up separated from Paige again

Charlotte: Oh

Paige: I can cover for you. I'll tell her I forged her signature and that I told you to do it. I'll say you were totally against it.

Piper: I appreciate that but you don't have to do that

Paige: I know, but I want to

(Prue walks in the door)

Prue: Hello, Paige what's wrong?

Paige: It's all my fault, not Piper's so don't blame her, she had nothing to do with it. I forged your signature so Piper could get her learners permit. I felt bad because you wouldn't let her. She said it was a bad idea, but I pressured her into doing it anyway.

Prue: (sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews, when will you ever learn. Go to your room right now. (to Piper) Is what Paige said true?

Piper: (lying) Yes and don't be too hard on her. She just wanted to help me feel better. I was really bummed

Prue: Ok, Pipe and I love you. But I had a good reason for not wanting you to drive. So I am suspending you from magic for a week. Understand?

Piper: Yes and I love you too

(Piper in Phoebe's room)

Piper: Pheebs, I feel so guilty because I lied to Prue. I let Paige lie to Prue, by taking the blame for me. Sure she insisted but still. What should I do?

Phoebe: Well, if Paige wanted to there is nothing you can do.

Piper: (sighs)

(Prue talking to Paige)

Prue: Paige, why did you do it?

Paige: I don't know. I just felt bad for Piper.

(Piper runs in)

Piper: The guilt is killing me. Prue, I forged your signature, Paige didn't. I did it in the heat of the moment when I was mad at you. And I knew it was wrong, but I was just mad. Paige, insisted on covering for me. I didn't want her too, but I didn't know what to tell her.

Prue: Piper, why would you do that?

Paige: Prue, she's lying. It was me.

Prue: Ok both of you write my signature. (Paige and Piper write Prue's signature) It was you, Piper. Why? Piper Olivia Halliwell go to your room. (Piper runs to her room) Paige, why did you cover for Piper?

Paige: I don't know. I, she was scared and afraid and she knew it was wrong so I wanted to help.

Prue: Ok, but you are grounded from magic for two weeks.

Paige: Ok, Prue and I love you

Prue: I love you too baby

(In Piper's room with Prue)

Piper: Prue, I already know what I did was wrong and I won't forge your signature again.

Prue: Alright but before I start the punishment I want you to know that if your sisters get in trouble under your care you will have to punish them from now on.

Piper: Ok

Prue: Ok come on, over my lap. (bares her bottom and starts the spanking)

Piper: (whimpering) Aww... Ow... Prue I'm sorry... Ow... Aww...Please Prue... I'm really sorry... Please stop... I'm so sorry

Prue:(finally stops) I know your sorry and that you realize it's wrong and I want you to learn. I love you baby

Piper: I love you too Prue

Prue: Why don't you take a nap

Piper: Ok

Prue's POV

(Downstairs Prue is talking to Charlotte)

Prue: Were you good at school today, baby?

Charlotte: I have a note from my teacher, mommy. (Hands Prue the note)

Prue: (reads the note) Charlotte makes things float with her hands. It is creepy I would appreciate it if you talked to her. (sternly) Charlotte Rose Marie Halliwell, we talked about this

Charlotte: I couldn't reach my pencil

Prue: (sternly) That is no excuse young lady. When you are at school you are to do things the mortal way. Now go to your room.

(Prue and Charlotte)

Prue: Charlotte, you know that you are not supposed to use magic at school. Now come on, over my knee.( bares Charlotte's bottom a starts the spanking)

Charlotte:(whimpering) Aww Owie  
Mommy please stop Owie I'm sorry

Prue: (stops after about a dozen more) I know but what do you have to remember?

Charlotte: I won't use my magic at school again, I promise. Mommy, I'm sorry again and I love you.

Prue: I love you too baby. Do you wanna take a nap?

Charlotte: Yes please

Prue: Alright goodnight

Charlotte: goodnight 


	8. Chapter 8

Paige's POV  
Our family is going through something right now. We are going into a cinderella scenario. I am cinderella except I'm called Paigerella, Piper and Charlotte are my evil step sisters, Prue is the evil step mom and Phoebe is my fairy godmother.

Piper: Paigerella! I need your help.

Charlotte: Paigerella! Come play with me.

(in another room)

Paige: What do I do? Help Piper and then play with Charlotte.

(walks into Piper's room)

Paige: Yes Piper?

Piper: Help me do my hair.

Paige: Ok

(Does Piper's hair then goes to Charlotte's room)

Paige: Yes Charlotte?

Charlotte: Paigerella! I called you half and hour ago.

Paige: Sorry

Charlotte: Ok, play baby doll with me

Paige: Alright

(When Prue comes home hours later and sees the fireplace needs cleaning)

Prue: Paigerella! Come clean the fireplace

(Paige comes downstairs)

Paige: Ok mam

(The next day, when Paigerella is mopping the floor and a message is delivered about a ball)

Prue: Pipe, Char we have mail

Prue: (reading the mail) You are invited to the royal ball hosted by the queen and king

Charlotte: And Paigerella can help us get ready?

Prue: Yeah!

Paige: May I go too?

(They all laugh)

Prue: Of course not

(Paige runs off crying)

Phoebe: Dry those tears

Paige:(crying) Who are you?

Phoebe: Why I'm your fairy godmother.

(After Paige helps her evil step mom and evil step sisters get ready for the ball her fairy godmother helps her get ready)

Phoebe: Remember be back by midnight or the spell will be broken

Paige: I will fairy godmother, I will.

(At the ball, the prince greets Paige)

Prince: May I have this dance?

Paige: I would be delighted

(Paige and the Prince danced until the clock stuck midnight)

Paige: (pulls away) I have to go (runs off and leaves her slipper behind)

Prince: Wait! I don't even know your name. (picks up her slipper) I'm going to find her

(The next day when the Prince knocks on the Halliwell's door)

Prince: I am looking for whom this shoe belongs

Piper/Charlotte: It's mine

Prue: Piper you try it on first

(the Prince tries it on Piper but it is too small and on Charlotte it is too big and on Prue it is too small)

Prince: Do you have anymore female kids Prue?

Prue: Well I have a step daughter, but Paigerella is hardly worthy.

Prince: Call her

Prue: Paigerella!

(Paige comes)

Paige: Yes mam

Prince: Would you mind trying on this shoe?

Paige: Sure ( Paige tries it on and it is a perfect fit) I'm Paige (smiles)

Prince: Would you like to be my Princess?

Paige: Yes

(the prince and Paige lived happily ever after and then Paige woke up)

Paige:( wakes up and screams)

(Prue runs in)

Prue: Paige, what's wrong?

Paige: I had a nightmare. Remember you read me Cinderella last night?

Prue: Yes

Paige: I dreamt that I was Cinderella and you were the evil step mom and Piper and Charlotte were my evil step sisters and Phoebe was my fairy godmother

Prue: It's ok it was just a dream.

Paige: I love you. Can I ask you something?

Prue: Sure

Paige: Can I call you mommy?

Prue: Of course

Paige: I love you mommy

Prue: I love you too baby 


	9. Chapter 9

When I first woke up this day seemed pretty normal, but then things got weird.

(from upstairs)

Charlotte: Mommy!

(Prue runs upstairs and she sees Charlotte with a girl who looks about 7 years old)

Prue: Who are you?

?: I'm Penelope, your daughter

Prue: My what!

Penelope: Your daughter (Prue faints)

Charlotte: Mommy! Are you ok?

Penelope: Here try this( Hands her Aunt Charlotte her shoe)

Charlotte:(waves Penelope's shoe across Prue's nose)

Prue: Thanks baby

Charlotte: It was Penelope's shoe

Prue: Thanks Penny

Penelope: You're welcome Mommy

Prue: Charlotte, go play

Charlotte: Ok (runs off to play)

Prue: How did you get here?

Penelope: I sneezed and orbed here

Prue: You realize I have to send you back somehow

Penelope: Yes, Do you wanna know who my dad is?

Prue : Sure

Penelope: Andy

Prue: He's a white lighter?

Penelope: Yes

Prue: Ok, no more future information please

(later that day)

Paige: Mommy! Who's this girl?

Prue: That's my future daughter, Penelope.

Paige: Oh ok

Prue: Can you get Phoebe and Piper? We need to send Penelope back somehow.

Paige: Sure mommy (goes upstairs) Piper, Phoebe our "mommy" needs you.

Piper/Phoebe: Ok

(goes downstairs)

Piper: You needed us.

Prue: Yes we need to send my future daughter, Penelope back.

Phoebe: Ok

Prue: I already found a spell in the Book of Shadows.

Piper/Phoebe: Ok

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: A time for everything and everything in its place return what has been moved through time and space.

(Penelope disappears back to her own time)

Prue: Now that problem is over, I'm going to bed. So goodnight and I love you guys 


	10. Chapter 10

Paige's POV  
I did a bad thing. I got into a fight at school. I did it to protect Charlotte though.

*Flashback*  
Bully: Hey stupid  
Charlotte: I'm not stupid  
Bully: Yeah you are. My guinea pigs are smarter than you.  
Charlotte: Leave me alone or I'll sick Paige on you  
Bully:Oh go cry to your big sister, because your parents are dead.  
Charlotte: Don't talk about my parents.  
Bully:(pushes her down and Paige sees while Charlotte cries) Don't tell me what to do.  
Paige: (runs over there and stands between Charlotte and the bully) Hey leave my little sister alone (starts beating up the bully.)  
*End of flashback*

I am in so much trouble.

(walks in the front door with Charlotte)

Piper: How was school? Where's Phoebe?

Charlotte/Paige: School was good

Paige: Phoebe's with Prue at work

Piper: Oh, what's wrong, Char?

Charlotte: Nothing

Piper: Ok

(Charlotte goes upstairs and Paige starts to go upstairs)

Piper: Paige, is there something you're not telling me?

Paige: No, I don't thing so

Piper:(sternly) Paige

Paige: Alright, alright you don't have to beat it out of me. I got it a fight at school with a 6th grader who was picking on Charlotte and he pushed her down so hard she cried.

Piper:(sternly) Paige Samantha Matthews, go upstairs and wait for me and grab your brush.

Paige: Pipe, no please

Piper: Either that or Prue can punish you when she gets home, but I know she'll use the belt.

Paige: Fine (runs upstairs)

(Upstairs in Paige's room)

Piper: Since you know what you did wrong and you know why it's wrong let's just get started.(sternly) Paige, come here

(Paige walks over slowly and lays over Piper's lap)

Paige:(whimpering) Aww...Ow... Piper st...op...plea...se...I'm... So...rry...plea...se...I'll...ne...ver..do...it...ag...ain

Piper:(finally stops) Paige, I know your sorry but you should have told a teacher or another adult, not get into a fight. I love you Paige

Paige: I'm really sorry Piper and I love you too

(Paige walks past Charlotte's room and hears Charlotte crying and when she goes in she sees Charlotte sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest and she's shaking)

Paige:(sweetly) Char, sweetie what's wrong?(Charlotte keeps sobbing and doesn't answer) Piper!

(Piper runs in)

Piper: Paige, what's wrong?(looks down at Charlotte) Char, baby what's wrong?

Paige: Char, that bully can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him.

Charlotte:(through sobbing tears) I'm not afraid of the bully. When he pushed me it reminded me of my foster parents

Piper: Char baby, your foster parents went to jail for a very, very long time.

Charlotte: Ok Piper, I love you

Piper: I love you too. Why don't you two get some rest

Charlotte/Paige: Ok Piper goodnight

Piper: Goodnight 


	11. Chapter 11

Prue's POV  
Piper told me about what happened to Charlotte and I feel so bad for her.

(Paige and Charlotte run in)

Paige/Charlotte: Mommy, I had a bad dream.

Prue: Ok, what was it about?

Paige: (crying) I dr...dr...dreamt that you and Piper d...d...d...died in a car crash, the same way my parents did. Charlotte, Phoebe and I all were se...par...ated.

Prue: (cradles Paige in her arms) Oh Paige, that's never going to happen. Shh baby shh (5 minutes later Paige is still crying) Paigey, please you have to stop crying before you make yourself sick. I promise, I'll never leave you and neither will Piper.

Paige: Ok mommy, I love you

Prue: I love you too, baby (sits Paige down next to her) Alright, Char what was your dream about?

Charlotte: (crying) I dreamt that my fo...ster par...ents got out of jail and hi...hi...hit me.

Prue: (cradles Charlotte in her arms) Oh Char, they are never getting out of jail. I promise. Shh baby shh it's ok, your ok. (5 minutes later) Please stop crying, Char you're going to make yourself sick.

Charlotte: Ok mommy, I love you

Prue: I love you too, baby

Piper's POV

(walks in as Prue walks out)

Piper: What's with the tear stained faces?

Paige/Charlotte: We had bad dreams but mommy made it all better.

Piper: Ok

Phoebe's POV

Oh my gosh, Prue is going to kill me. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I  
went to a concert without her permission.

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe Anne Halliwell, where have you been?

Phoebe: I went to a concert. When was the last time you saw Piper?

Prue: First you are in so much trouble. I saw Piper this afternoon.

Phoebe: She wasn't at school today. I think yesterday she said something about running away with Leo.

Prue: She what? Phoebe go to your room. I'll be up in a minute.

(In Phoebe's room)

Prue: Alright Phoebe, bare your bottom

Phoebe: Prue, I've never gotten the belt before and I promise never to sneak out again

Prue: Phoebe just do it and don't make it worse for yourself.

Phoebe: Fine

Prue:(pulls Phoebe over her lap)

Phoebe:(whimpering) Aw...Ow...Prue... Please stop...I'm sorry...I'll never do it... Aww... again...I'm really...Ow...sowry... Please Pwue...st...st...op

Prue:(finally stops) Pheebs, I forgive you and I love you very much.(kisses Phoebe on the head) Now why don't you get some rest.

Phoebe: Ok and I love you too Prue

Prue: Goodnight Pheebs

Phoebe: Nighty night Sissy

(Prue smiles as she closes the door)


	12. Chapter 12

Piper's POV  
If Prue ever finds out that I ran away especially with a boy she'll kill me.

Prue's POV  
When I find Piper I'm going to kill her.

Prue:(scrying for Piper) Come on, Piper. Where are you hiding?

(Paige walks in)

Paige: Mommy, what are you doing?

Prue: Scrying for Piper, she ran away with Leo.

Paige: Maybe I could sense Leo since I am half white lighter and he is a white lighter?

Prue: Ok you can try

Paige: Thanks Mommy.(Tries to sense Leo)

Prue: I can't find her. It just keeps circling

Paige: And I can't sense Leo

Prue: This could mean only three things. Either Piper bound her powers or she's in the underworld or 'up there'.

Paige: Ok, how do we find her?

Prue: I don't know yet, baby but I'll think of something

Paige: Maybe we can try the spell to call a lost sister

Prue: That might work (yells) Phoebe!

(Phoebe enters the attic)

Phoebe: Yeah Prue?

Prue: We are going to try the to call a lost sister spell

Phoebe: Ok

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: Power of the sisters rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to Blood, I summon thee  
Blood to Blood, return to me.  
(they all prick there finger and put a drop of blood in a bowl with other herbs and then nothing happens)

Prue: Great now I have nothing

Phoebe: Leonardo Wyatt, you better orb your butt in here right now or we will summon your butt

(Leo orbs in their attic)

Leo: (madish) What the heck Phoebe

Prue: (sternly) Leonardo, where is Piper?

Leo: (lying) I don't know

Prue: (sternly) What do you mean you don't know? You mean she's not with you?

Leo: No (Leo orbs out and Paige jumps his orb)

Prue: Paige, wait

(Leo orbs in to Piper in Paris with Paige on his back)

Piper: (annoyed) Paige!

Paige: Prue is worried about you. Come home with me and I'll convince her not to kill you.

Piper: No!

(Paige disappears and reappears in the attic)

Paige: Piper's with Leo in Paris.

Prue: What!

Phoebe: Prue, calm down

Prue: How can I calm down, Pheebs? My fifteen year old sister is in Paris with her boyfriend.

Phoebe: We'll figure out a way to get her back.

Prue: (tearing up) How?

Phoebe: We have to find out the reason she ran away.

Prue: (sniffling) Ok thanks Pheebs. I love you.

Phoebe: Anytime Prue, I love you too. 


	13. Chapter 13

Paige's POV

(in the attic, Phoebe is still asleep and Charlotte is at a friends house)

Prue: Paige, orb to Piper and Leo in Paris.

Paige: Ok Mommy (orbs to Paris)

(in Paris)

Piper: Paige!

Paige: Piper, I'm not here to convince you to come home. I just want to know why you ran away.

Piper: I can't tell you

Paige: Is that an engagement ring your wearing?

Piper:(pauses) No

Paige: Oh my gosh! Your getting married. (orbs back home)

(in the attic)

Prue: So?

Paige: She and Leo are getting married

Prue: What?

Paige: It'll be ok though

Prue: How? My fifteen year old sister ran away to Paris to get married.

Paige: I don't know, but now we need to focus on getting her back

Prue: (smiles) And I know exactly how

Paige:(confused)

Prue: (glamours herself into a demon)

Paige: Ah

Prue: a demonic power  
I must have  
Let me shimmer  
For 5 minutes  
(Shimmers to Paris and grabs Piper from behind)

(In Paris)

Piper: Ah, Leo help!

Prue:(shimmers out to the attic)

(In the attic)

Piper: Paige? What the heck is going on

Prue:(glamours back to herself) hello Piper

Piper: Prudence? What the heck was that for?

Prue: I wasn't the one who ran away

Piper: Well I wasn't the one who turned into a demon temporarily

Prue:( holds up Piper's ring hand) And I'm not the one trying to get married

Piper: It's not like you haven't tried

Prue: Piper, that's not the point. (chants) with my powers  
I entwine, Piper's power  
From now until  
I say otherwise  
(sternly) Piper Olivia Halliwell, you are grounded until I say otherwise

Piper: I hate you, Prudence Melinda Halliwell! Do you hear me? I hate you! (runs out of the attic and Phoebe runs up the stairs)

Prue: (crying)

Phoebe: Are you ok, Sissy?

Prue: No, I am not. My sister told me she hates me.

Phoebe: I wuv you, Sissy

Paige: I love you too

Prue: Thanks guys 


	14. Chapter 14

Piper's POV

(the next day)

I felt so guilty about what I said to Prue. The only people that have ever used her full name are Grams, Mom, and Dad. I walked into the kitchen where Prue was making breakfast.

(In the kitchen)

Piper: Prue, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it, I was just mad.

Prue: (hugs her little sister) Pipe, it's ok, I know. I love you

Piper: I love you too

(Phoebe and Charlotte walk downstairs together)

Phoebe: Prue, I think we're sick

Prue: Ok (to Piper) Piper, can you walk with Paige to school.

Piper: Sure

Prue: Ok and I'll tell Claire I need the week off.

(After Piper and Paige leave, and Prue calls Claire to ask for the week off)

Charlotte: Mommy, I have to throw up

Prue: Ok (gets a bucket and hands it to Charlotte)

Charlotte: (throws up)

Prue: (mumbles) this is going to be fun to clean.

Phoebe: Char, can you hand me the bucket? (throws up in the bucket and faints)

Prue: Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! Char, dial 911 and then come keep an eye on Phoebe and try to wake her up.

Charlotte: Ok

(911 call)

Prue: Hello

Operator: How may I help you?

Prue: I need an ambulance. My little sister fainted after throwing up.

Operator: Ok we're sending one over but we need you to stay on the line.

Prue: Ok

Operator: How old is she?

Prue: 13

Operator: Has she ever fainted before?

Prue: No

Operator: Ok, the ambulance is there. Is the front door opened?

Prue: Yes

Operator: Ok

(At the hospital)

Doctor: Ms. Halliwell, your sister has a very high fever and she might have type 1 diabetes. We have taken some diabetes test and they have all come up positive. Has your sister been drinking more water than usual? And has she lost a lot of weight lately?

Prue: Now that you mention it my other sister told me that she has been drinking a lot of water. And I have noticed that she looked skinnier, but I didn't think anything of it. Will she be ok?

Doctor: Yes, would you like to see her?

Prue: Yes please

(In Phoebe's hospital room)

Prue: Oh Pheebs, this is all my fault. I love you

Phoebe:(weakly talks and tries to sit up) Prue

Prue: Phoebe, no don't sit up

Phoebe: What happened?

Prue: You fainted and scared me half to death

Phoebe: Sorry. Where's Char?

Prue: Andy's watching her

Phoebe: Ok. When can I leave the hospital?

Prue: I don't know sweetie

(Two days later, Phoebe goes home)

(At home, the next day Phoebe's blood sugar level is low)

Charlotte: Paige, come play with me

Paige: (shudders as she remembers her dream and the cries)

Charlotte: (yells) Mommy! Something's wrong with Paige

(In the kitchen, Prue is trying to get Phoebe to eat)

Prue: (hears Charlotte yell for her) Ok, Phoebe I have to go talk to Paige

Piper: (walks in the kitchen) What's wrong, Prue?

Prue: You try getting Phoebe to eat. (leaves the kitchen)

Piper: Ok, Phoebe what's it going to take to get you to eat?

Phoebe: Um... How about a horse?

Piper: No

Phoebe: How about a dog?

Piper: I'll talk to Prue

Phoebe: Ok, I'll eat

(Meanwhile, in the conservatory)

Prue: Paigey, what's wrong?

Paige: (crying) Char reminded me of my Cinderella dream

Prue: (hugs Paige) It's ok, everyone here loves you.

Paige: (sniffles) Ok, I love you mommy

Charlotte: Thank you mommy

(Prue goes back into the kitchen and sees Phoebe eating)

Prue: How did you get her to eat?

Piper: Can we get a dog? I told her if she eats I'll convince you to buy us a dog

Prue: (mumbles) Great (to Piper) Ok, I'll buy a dog.

Piper/Phoebe: Yay! 


	15. Chapter 15

(Prue walks in the front door)

Prue: I'm home

Dog: (barks)

(Everyone runs to see the dog)

Phoebe: What's her name?

Prue: How'd you know it was a girl?

Phoebe: Lucky guess

Prue: You guys get to name her

Charlotte: Let's name her flower

Piper: How about Pansy?

Paige: Or we can name her Lucy

Phoebe: How about Patty?

Prue: I like that name

Patty: (barks)

Paige/Piper: I think she likes it too

(a week later)

Prue: (sees Patty poop in the house)  
Piper did you forget to take Patty out?

Charlotte: Piper's not here

Prue: What?!

Phoebe: Piper went out with Leo

Prue: What?! She's still grounded

Phoebe: Well tell her when she gets home

Prue: I will

(hours later)

Piper: I'm home

Prue:(sternly) Piper Olivia Halliwell you are in so much trouble for leaving without telling me especially since you are grounded.

Piper: Oh Prue don't be so overprotective

Prue:(sternly) Do you want me to call Andy?

Piper: No please

Prue:(sternly) Ok then go to your room

Prue/Phoebe/Paige: Board up the window  
And lock the door  
Block all passage to the outside  
In Piper's room

Paige: How can we be certain it worked? (Piper is heard banging on her door)

Piper: Let me out! Prue, come on

Prue: No I won't Piper, if you need anything we'll bring it to you

Piper: Fine!

Charlotte:(uses telekinesis to Paige with her doll, Paige orbs it away and it hits Pheobe)

Phoebe:(cries)

(Prue runs in)

Prue: What happened?

Paige: Char tried to hit me it the head with her doll using telekinesis and then I orbed it away and it hit Phoebe in the head.

Prue: Oh Charlotte Rose Marie Matthews, that's not nice

Charlotte: Duh! That was the point

Prue:(flips Charlotte over and gives her ten sharp smacks to her backside)

Charlotte:(whimpering) Ok I'm sorry mommy

Paige: ice pack (an ice pack appears in her hand and she hands it to Phoebe) Here Pheebs

Phoebe: Thanks Paige

Charlotte: Sorry Pheebs

Phoebe: It's ok Char (to Prue) Sissy can you get me a pillow?

Prue:(confused as to why Phoebe called her sissy but pushes it aside) Sure

(when Prue returns)

Prue: Here Pheebs

Phoebe: Thanks sissy

(that night when Prue is tucking Phoebe)

Prue: Goodnight Pheebs I love you (kisses her forehead)

Phoebe: Goodnight sissy I love you too

Prue: Phoebe can I ask you a question?

Phoebe: Sure sissy

Prue: Why are you calling me sissy again?

Phoebe: Because I just am

Prue: Ok goodnight

Phoebe: Goodnight sissy 


	16. Chapter 16

(Charlotte's adoptive parents, Steve and Lorelei get out of jail and come find her)

Steve/Lorelei:(knocks on the door of the Halliwell manor)

Prue:(opens the door) Hello?

Steve: Hi we're here for Charlotte. She's our adopted daughter.

Prue: I adopted her

Lorelei: Not anymore (calls to Charlotte) Charlotte

Charlotte:(runs to the door) Yes

Lorelei: Oh Char you've grown so much

Charlotte:(shakes with fear)

Steve:(picks up Charlotte)

Charlotte: Put me down! Paigey!

Paige:(runs to the door) Char, are you ok?

Charlotte: No

Paige: Put my sister down

Lorelei: No she's our daughter (Steve and Lorelei then got in their car and left)

Prue: Great

Paige: How are we going to get her back?

Prue: I don't know

(At Charlotte's ex-adoptive parents house)

Charlotte: Please take me home!

Lorelei: But your my daughter not that other lady

Charlotte: She's a nicer mommy than you ever will be

Lorelei: (hits Charlotte repeatedly over and over again) That's not very nice, now apologize

Charlotte: I would never apologize to you. I hate you and I meant every word I said

Lorelei: Steve bring me the soap

Steve: bar or liquid?

Lorelei: Both

Steve: Ok

Charlotte: Please no, I'm sorry

Lorelei: It's too late now (Steve comes with the soap)

Steve: Here, I brought the toothbrush too

Lorelei: Thanks (puts liquid soap on the toothbrush) Open now

Charlotte:(shakes her head)

Lorelei:(slaps her across the face) Open now

Charlotte: (opens her mouth and Lorelei scrubs Charlotte's mouth with the soapy toothbrush for 3 minutes)

Lorelei:(holds a cup up to Charlotte's mouth) Spit

Charlotte:(spits the soap all over Lorelei)

Lorelei: Alright you're getting the belt. Hold this bar of soap in your mouth.

Charlotte:(opens her mouth for the bar of soap)

Lorelei: Bite down

Charlotte:(bites down on the soap)

Lorelei: Steve can you bring me the belt? Her other mom must have let her get away with everything because she is out of control.

Steve: Sure (bring the belt for Lorelei)

Lorelei: Thanks

(5 minutes later)

Lorelei: Let go

Charlotte:(opens her mouth to release the bar of soap)

Lorelei:(holds the cup) Spit in the cup

Charlotte:(spits in the cup)

Lorelei: Take off your clothes and stand up

Charlotte:(does as she is told)

Lorelei:(hits Charlotte with the belt for 5 minutes) Lay on the couch on your belly

Charlotte:(does this too)

Lorelei:(smacks Charlottes backside for 5 minutes then flips Charlotte over and punches Charlotte's belly 20 times) Ok I'm done

Charlotte:(crying) I'm sorry

Lorelei: I forgive you


	17. Chapter 17

(Paige and Prue in the attic)

Paige: How are we going to find Charlotte?

Prue: You sense her and I'll scry

Paige: Ok

Prue: I can't find her

Paige: I found her (orbs to Charlotte)

Prue: Paige wait

(Paige arrives at Charlotte's ex adoptive parents house)

Lorelei: Steve it's the older sister

Charlotte:(runs in the living room) Paigey

Paige: Hey Char grab my hand (orbs up there with Charlotte)

Zola: Paige what are you doing here?

Paige: I know I'm not supposed to be here but I didn't know what else to do. My sister is afraid of her ex adoptive parents and they got out of jail and found her. Please can she stay here awhile?

Zola: Sure

Paige: Alright Char be good and I promise you are safe here (orbs out)

Prue: Where's Char?

Paige: With the elders

Prue: Ok

Paige: Grab two potions and then hold my hand

Prue: Ok (grabs two potions and holds Paige's hand)

Paige: (orbs to Charlotte's ex adoptive parents)

Lorelei: She's back and this time she has her older sister

Prue: On three

Paige/Prue: 1...2...3 (throws the potions at the same time)

Lorelei/Steve:(explode in flames as Paige orbs out with Prue)

Paige:(orbs up to the elders, gets Charlotte and orbs back to the manor)

Charlotte: Thank you Paigey (notices Prue and hugs her) Mommy!


	18. Chapter 18

(Phoebe in the attic)

Phoebe: My mom is Patty's cousin, her name is Penelope Halliwell. I have to find her.

(Phoebe goes downstairs)

Prue: Phoebe, where are you going?

Phoebe:(crying) I have to go please just let me go I have to go see mom

Prue: Mom is dead, Phoebe

Phoebe: Not my mom. We have the same dad, but I have a different mom. We are not sisters, we are second cousins. (walks out the front door)

(Phoebe goes to the police station)

Phoebe: Darryl, do you know where I can find a Penelope Halliwell?

Darryl: Let me check the database. (finds her address) I found her let me drive you

Phoebe: Thanks Darryl

(At Penelope's house)

Phoebe:(knocks)

Penelope: Hello who are you?

Phoebe: Hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell, I'm your daughter

Penelope: Come in, come in

Phoebe: Why'd you give me up?

Penelope: I swore I'd never have kids so when I found out I was pregnant I asked my cousin Patty to raise you after I gave birth and she agreed. I named you Phoebe Anne Halliwell.

Phoebe: Patty died when I was only 2 years old

Penelope: How old are you now?

Phoebe: 13

Penelope: I'm sorry

Phoebe: I forgive you. Can I live here?

Penelope: Sure

Phoebe: Ok but I have to call Prue

Penelope: Here's the home phone

Phoebe: Thanks (dials Prue's number)

Prue: Hello

Phoebe: Hi Prue I'm at my mom's house. I'm gonna live with her. I don't want to miss out on having a mom

Prue: (sad) But Phoebe I'm like your mom

Phoebe: That's the thing I don't want someone who is like a mom. I want my mom

Prue: (sad) Ok bye Phoebe love you

Phoebe: Bye Prue love you too (hangs up) Mom can I call you mommy?

Penelope: Of course baby

Phoebe:(sad) That's what Prue called me. She called me her baby, she was like my mom after Patty died.

Penelope: It's ok sweetie

Phoebe: I love you mommy

(1 week later Phoebe faints)

Penelope: Phoebe sweetie wake up (dials 911) Hello I need an ambulance my daughter fainted

911 operator: Ok we'll send one over

(At the hospital, Phoebe wakes up)

Phoebe: Mommy! Prue! Where's my mommy and Prue?

Nurse: Your mommy is in the hall and Prue is not here. She doesn't know.

Phoebe: Prue Halliwell, her number is in my file. Can you call her?

Nurse: Sure (goes to the hall) Penelope Halliwell she wants you and she wants me to call Prue.

Penelope: I think that is a good idea (goes into Phoebe's room)

Phoebe: Mommy!

Penelope: Oh Phoebe you scared me to death

Phoebe: I'm sorry

Penelope: The doctor said your blood sugar was really low and she said that you have type 1 diabetes is that true?

Phoebe: Yes I was diagnosed with it a month ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you

Penelope: It's ok

(Prue runs in)

Prue: Oh Phoebe when the nurse called me I was so scared. When you get well you're coming home with me

Phoebe: Prue! I'm sorry but when I get well I'm going home with my mommy. She didn't know about my diabetes before because I didn't tell her, but now she does so she can make sure I monitor my blood sugar.

Penelope: She's right, I'll monitor her. I love her

Prue: So do I

Penelope: Well who do you think the hospital will release Phoebe to, her mom or her second cousin?

Prue:(sad and tearing up) Her mom, bye Phoebe I love you

Phoebe: Wait Prue I wanna go home with you

Prue:(hugs Phoebe) Phoebe, trust me you are better off with your mom

Phoebe: But I love you and I was wrong. I mean I love my mommy, but I've known you longer and I miss my family

Prue: Tell you what you can visit every weekend

Phoebe:(crying) No! I wanna live with you!

Prue: I'm sorry (leaves the room

Phoene: (crying) No! Prue! No!

(1 week later Phoebe goes home from the hospital and Phoebe goes back to school)

Paige: (sees a girl from the back that looks like Phoebe) Phoebe?

Phoebe:(turns around) Paige! (runs and hugs her)

Paige: I've missed you

Phoebe: I've missed you too, but I'll see you this weekend

Paige: Ok, Prue said the hospital wouldn't let her take you home because your mom was there.

Phoebe: Yes that's true. I have to go to the office to make a call. Come with me

Paige: Ok

(In the office)

Paige: Principal Ronald there's a snake in the girls bathroom

Ronald: Ok

Phoebe: (goes and uses the phone to call her mom)

Penelope: Hello

Phoebe: Hi mommy I just called to tell you that Prue is dropping me off after work at 5 or 6.

Penelope: Ok bye sweetie love you

Phoebe: Bye love you (hangs up and leaves the office and goes to meet Paige)

Paige: (sees Phoebe coming her direction) Sorry Principal Ronald I must have imagined it

(the principal goes back to his office)

Phoebe: I called my mom and told her Prue is dropping me off after work at 5 or 6

Paige: Sounds good. Are you taking the bus?

Phoebe: Yes

Paige: Can I go with you?

Phoebe: No

Paige: Please

Phoebe: No I want to talk to Prue alone. Maybe another time

Paige: Ok

(After school when Phoebe arrives at Prue's work)

Prue: Phoebe! What are you doing here?

Phoebe: I told mom that you were dropping me off after work. I miss you and I want to talk

Prue: Ok fine

Phoebe: So how are you?

Prue: Good, and you?

Phoebe: I'm good. Are Piper and Charlotte good too?

Prue: Yes. What about Paige?

Phoebe: I saw Paige at school today. It was my first day back since I was in the hospital.

Prue: Oh ok

(hours later Prue is dropping Phoebe off at home)

Prue: I had fun maybe we can do this again

Phoebe: And Paige can join us. She wanted to come.

Prue:(hugs Phoebe and kisses her forehead) I love you baby

Phoebe: I love you too Prue 


	19. Chapter 19

(Charlotte in the attic scrying while Paige is sensing)

Charlotte: Come on Phoebe

Paige: I found her

Charlotte:(grabs Paige's hand) alright orb

(Paige orbs with Charlotte to Phoebe)

(At Phoebe's house in Phoebe's room)

Phoebe: Paige! Charlotte! What are you doing here? How did you find me?

Paige: I sensed you

Charlotte: And the reason we are here is because we miss you

Phoebe: Can I tell you guys something?

Paige: Sure

Phoebe: And you can keep a secret?

Charlotte: Yes, of course

Phoebe: Ok well when Paige orbed the doll away that you used telekinesis to hit her and it hit me, the reason I called Prue sissy was because I wasn't feeling to good but I thought I could take care of it because I didn't want to worry Prue.

Paige: Oh

Charlotte: Are you feeling better now?

Phoebe: Yes much better

(Back at the manor Andy knocks on the front door)

Prue:(answers the door) Hello Andy, what are you doing here?

Andy: Don't worry this isn't business I just wanted to talk

Prue: What about?

Andy: Um... well... uh... Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?

Prue: Sure (starts to close the door)

Andy: Wait Prue,(opens the door again) that wasn't what I had to say

Prue: It wasn't

Andy: No. On my way here I say Piper and Leo walking into a wedding chapel. I just didn't know how to tell you

Prue: Will she ever learn? The first time she tried to get married they went to Paris (grabs her coat and closes the front door as she exits the house) Drive me, please

(At the wedding chapel, Prue and Andy walk in)

High priestess: If anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace

Prue: (yells) I object, these two are only 15 years old and the bride is my sister. (runs up to Piper) What the heck were you thinking? (looks at Leo) And you, stay away from my sister or I will make your life miserable. (grabs Piper's arm and pulls her along) Come on Piper, you are in so much trouble (Andy follows them out and drives them home)

(Prue and Piper arrive back to the manor)

Prue: (sternly) Piper Olivia Halliwell go to your room right now!

(Piper runs upstairs and Prue goes to her room to grab the belt and then goes to Piper's room)

Prue: Piper, you can't get married, you're too young. How do you even know Leo is the one? Plus you knew this was wrong cause I

grounded you when you tried to get married to Leo in Paris. (sternly) Lay on the bed and bare your bottom

Piper: (bares her bottom and lays on the bed)

(Prue starts the spanking and 1 minutes later Piper is whimpering)

Piper: (whimpering) Aww... Ow... Prue stop... please it hurts...Aww Prue please... Ow I'm sorry...I really am sorry...please I won't do it ever again... Aww ow... I'm sorry... Pwue please... I'll never... try to get married... or do anything behind your back...I pwomise...(Prue stops the spanking and hugs her sister)

Prue: Piper, I forgive you but you have to stop doing stuff behind my back. I love you, Piper

Piper: (sniffles) I love you too, Prue

Prue: Why don't you rest a while?

Piper: Ok

(Paige orbs into Charlotte's room with Charlotte)


	20. Chapter 20

(In Charlotte's room with Paige)

Charlotte: Well what are we going to do about Phoebe?

Paige: Nothing we promised her that we would keep it a secret

Charlotte: But I don't want to lose her

Paige: We won't. She'll be fine, I promise

Charlotte: Ok

(That night Piper is watching Paige and Charlotte while Prue and Andy are on a date, then Andy calls Piper)

(on the phone)

Piper: Hello Andy, how is it going?

Andy: Not good, Prue is in the hospital

Piper: What happened?

Andy: She fainted at the restaurant

Piper: Ok Paige can orb us to Phoebe and her mom can drive us

Andy: Ok see you soon (hangs up the phone)

Piper: Paige, orb us to Phoebe's house. I'll explain when we get there

Paige: Ok

(Piper, Paige and Charlotte hold hands and Paige orbs to Phoebe's house)

Phoebe: (in the living room) Mommy! Piper's here with Charlotte and Paige

(Penelope runs in the living room)

Penelope: Piper, what are you doing here?

Piper: We need you to drive us to the San Francisco Memorial hospital

Penelope/Phoebe: Why? Is something wrong?

Piper: Yes, Andy called and said Prue fainted on their date

Phoebe: (gasps) Is Sissy ok?

Piper: I don't know, let's go find out

(when they arrive at the hospital)

Andy: Piper! Phoebe! Paige! Char! (formally)

Penelope: Please call me Penelope

Andy: Ok Penelope

Paige/Phoebe: Is Prue ok?

Andy: I don't know the doctors won't tell me anything

Piper: Just tell them you're family, I mean we've known each other for forever

Andy: (hugs Piper) Thanks

Penelope: Doctor!

(A doctor walks over there)

Penelope: How is Prue Halliwell? (the doctor looks at them) We're family

Doctor: She's just sick and weak, but she is stabilized.

Penelope: Thanks

Doctor: I haven't told you everything because I don't want to worry the kids

Piper: Phoebe, can you take Paige and Charlotte away for a while

Phoebe: No, I want to know what's wrong with Prue? (Piper looks at Phoebe) Fine (Phoebe walks away with Paige and Charlotte)

Doctor: She has Leukemia and she might or might not live. It depends on how strong her immune system is.

Andy: (tearing up) Thanks doctor

Doctor: I'm sorry. She's in room 110, if you want to see her? (walks away)

Piper: (crying) Will she pull through, is she strong enough to fight it off?

Andy: Yes, Prue is strong and she is a fighter

Penelope: Phoebe, Paige, Charlotte you can come back.

(All of them go to room 110 to see Prue)

Piper: Prue?

Prue: Piper! Andy! Paige! Phoebe! Char!

Charlotte: We came to see you

Prue: Thanks. How many of you know what I have?

Penelope: Just Andy, Piper and I

Prue: Good

Phoebe: (tearing up) Sissy, can I know?

Prue: No, I don't want you to worry (kisses Phoebe's forehead) because I am going to be fine

Phoebe: Ok, I love you

Paige/Charlotte: Get well soon

Andy: Ok let's leave Prue to rest (kisses Prue on the lips) Bye

Prue: Bye Andy


	21. Chapter 21

(The next day, Penelope comes back to the hospital with Prue's sisters)

(Penelope is talking to Prue's doctor)

Penelope: Well, is there a cure?

Doctor: She'd need a donor for a bone marrow transplant.

Piper: I could maybe give her one

Doctor: Are you at least 18 years old?

Piper: No, I'm fifteen

Doctor: Sorry you can't

Penelope: Well, I'm only her second cousin, so I don't think I'm a match

Doctor: What about her mother and father?

Penelope: Her mother died when she was 10 years old and her father is not part of her life, but I suppose we could find him.

Phoebe: Sometimes he calls me. Does he know I'm not his daughter?

Penelope: Yes, I told him when I gave you to Patty.

(Phone POV)

Phoebe: (calls victor)

Victor: Hi Pheebs

Phoebe: Hey um Prue's in the hospital. She has leukemia.

Victor: Ok I'm on my way

(When Victor gets to the hospital, Penelope was already tested as a donor)

Penelope: Hey Victor, they want to test you to see if you can be a bone marrow donor for Prue.

Victor: Ok, I'll do it

(Victor gets tested and comes back to the waiting room)

Paige: Can Phoebe, Charlotte and I go see Prue?

Penelope: Sure

(In Prue's hospital room)

Charlotte: Mommy?

Prue: Hey Char

Paige: Are you ok, mommy?

Prue: Ok course Paigey. I'll be fine and when I'm better I'll cone home and take care of you and Char and Piper. Speaking of Piper, where is she?

Phoebe: She's in the waiting room with your dad and my mommy.

Prue: Hey Pheebs, I love you. You know that right?

Phoebe: Of course, sissy.

Prue: Paige, Char can you please leave and tell Piper to come in

Charlotte: Ok mommy

(Charlitte and Paige leave then a minute later, Piper comes in)

Prue:(sadly) Pipa, Pheebs I can tell I don't have much longer to live. Pipa, when I die I need you to be there for Paige and Charlotte and make sure that the three of you don't get separated. Andy, might adopt the three of you. He loves all of you as much as I did. Pheebs, don't do stupid things and runaway. I promise I'll watch over you

Phoebe:(tearing up) Sissy? You're not going to die. Daddy and my Mommy tested to see if they can be a bone marrow donor for you. You will get better.

Prue:(crying) I love you both

Phoebe:(crying) Sissy! No please you can't die!

Piper: (crying) Pwue, I love you

(Prue life machine support goes dead and Piper and Phoebe cry heavily, but manage to walk to meet their family members)

Victor: Phoebe, Piper what's wrong?

Piper:(sobbing) Pwue... she... she's...

Penelope: It's ok, you can tell us.

Phoebe:(sobbing) She's... she's... dead 


	22. Chapter 22

Victor: (starts crying) Wait! So Prue's really dead. (after this victor was too scared to talk)

Piper: (crying) Yes

(Phoebe snuggles against her mom, Penelope and cries)

Phoebe: (crying) My sissy is dead. (screams) I want my sissy!

Penelope: It's ok, sweetie

Phoebe: (yells) No, it's not! Prue was like a mom to me.

Charlotte: (sadly) What's going to happen to us?

Piper: Nothing, we'll stay together.

Charlotte: But how? I don't want to lose Paigey again?

Paige: Don't worry Char, I'll never leave you.

Piper: I know someone who has been like a brother to us and he is the same age as Prue. (to Penelope) Penelope, can you drive us to the police station? That's where he works.

Penelope: Sure

(At the police station)

Piper: (yells) Inspector Trudeau

Andy: (walks over to Piper) Hey Pipe, how's Prue?

Piper: Not good, she died. But now she doesn't have to suffer.

Andy: I'm sorry

Piper: It's ok

Andy: Ok so is that all you wanted to tell me?

Piper: No, can you adopt Paige, Charlotte and me?

Andy: Of course, you girls are like my sisters.

Piper: Thanks. I bet Prue is looking down from heaven right now and is smiling.

Andy: I don't doubt that

(2 months later)

Charlotte's POV  
I love Andy and he let's me call him daddy. Paige only calls him daddy sometimes, like when she is upset, but mostly she calls him Ady. Piper calls him Ady, too. Andy is like a big brother and like a dad at the same time. Phoebe lives with her mom, but she stays over on the weekend.

Charlotte: Daddy? Can we go to the park today?

Andy: Not today, Char.

Charlotte: (sadly) Ok

Andy: I'm sorry baby. Maybe we'll get ice cream later.

Charlotte: Ok

(In Paige's room, Paige is talking to Piper)

Piper: Are you excited, Paige? Tomorrow is your birthday.

Paige: (crying) It doesn't feel right to celebrate my birthday without Prue.

Piper: At least she'll be there in spirit.

Paige: (crying) Yeah, but it won't be the same.

Piper: Ok well, what do you want to do for your birthday?

Paige: (sniffling) Prue was going to take me to get my nails done.

Piper: Ok, then I'll take you to get your nails done and then we can go shopping.

Paige: (sniffling) Ok 


	23. Chapter 23

(the next day it's Paige's birthday)

Piper: Paigey, wake up

Paige: (moans) I don't want to

Piper: Don't want to get your nails done? (Piper starts tickling her)

Paige: (laughing) Piper... Stop... Please

Piper: (stops tickling Paige) Ok well get up

Paige: Alright I'm up

Piper: Alright get dressed and come down for breakfast. I made you a special breakfast.

Paige: Ok Pipe

(After Paige goes downstairs to the kitchen and notices that Piper spelled happy birthday Paige on the crepes in strawberries)

Paige: Oh! Thanks Piper, this is wonderful

Piper: You're welcome

(At breakfast, Paige and Piper are at the nail salon)

Piper: This is fun, right Paige?

Paige: Yeah, I just wish Prue was here.

Piper: Me too

(at the manor, Andy has the day off  
So he has a surprise for Charlotte since Piper and Paige were out and Phoebe is living with her mom)

(Charlotte walks downstairs dressed for the day even though she doesn't know they are doing anything that day)

Charlotte: (excited) Daddy! (pauses) I thought Penny and Phoebe would be here, because you had to work.

Andy: I took the day off, because I have a surprise for you

Charlotte: (excited) What is it?

Andy: If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, Char.

Charlotte: Ok. Can I have eggs for breakfast?

Andy: Actually, Piper made crepes.

Charlotte: (sadly) Ok

(after Charlotte ate breakfast Andy and Charlotte got in the car to go to the surprise)

(fifteen minutes later)

Charlotte: Are we there yet, daddy?

Andy: No, not yet baby.

(forty-five minutes later)

Charlotte: (annoyed) Are we there now?

Andy: Yes baby, we are here now.

Charlotte: (excited) Yeah!

(inside the San Jose children's discovery muesum)

Andy: My dad used to take me here when I was a little boy.

Charlotte: (laughing and smiling excitedly) Wow! This place is amazing!

Andy: ( smiles at how happy Charlotte is)

(Paige and Piper are now at the shopping mall)

Piper: Alright get whatever you want. I'll get you two things. One from me and one from Prue

Paige: Ok

(Paige picked out a dress and a shirt and shorts outfit)

(as Piper is pulling up to the manor)

Paige: Thanks Piper

Piper: Youre welcome Paigey

(as Paige and Piper walk in the front door)

Penelope/Andy/Phoebe/Charlotte:Surprise! Happy Birthday Paige

Paige: Ah thanks guys. ( excited) And Phoebe you came

Phoebe: Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world.

(opening presents)

Phoebe: (hands Paige her present) Here this is for you

Paige: (opens the present and sees a charm bracelet) Thanks

Phoebe: It was Prue's. Mom gave it to her when she was five.

Paige: Thanks Pheebs, I really do love it.

Charlotte: (hands her present to Paige) Here Paigey, I drew you a picture, it's our family.

Paige: (smiles) Thanks Char ( kisses her little sisters head)

Andy: Alright Paige my present to you was getting your nails done. I gave Piper the money for it.

Paige: ( hugs Andy) Thanks dad, I loved it. It was so much fun

Andy: You're welcome sweetie 


	24. Chapter 24

(by the way after Prue got sic the other sisters decided to give the dog to a friend, who shall remain nameless as they will not be in the story)  
Phoebe's POV  
I can't believe Prue has been dead for 2 months already. I miss her so much and I know I promised Prue I wouldn't run away like I did when Grams died, but I'm going to see her at the mausoleum.

(at the mausoleum)

Phoebe: (crying) Sissy, I miss you so much. I wish you didn't die (starts shaking her hands that are balled up in fists) Why did you have to die, please come back, I need you. My mom isn't enough I need you too. Please, I'm begging you come back I need.(suddenly Phoebe remembered a place she could go that would always be sacred to Prue, the bridge, not the golden gate bridge though, this bridge is above a freeway)

(at the bridge that will here forth and forever be known as Prue's bridge)

Phoebe: Ok Prue, how could you leave me? (Phoebe looks over the bridge railing and is thinking about jumping so she can be with Prue) Wait no (shakes her head) Prue wouldn't want you to do this Phoebe, don't jump. (But there is a voice in the back of Phoebe's head telling her to do it. Phoebe doesn't know what to do, so she thinks for a while and then she hears Prue's voice)

Prue's voice: Pheebs don't do it, I know you want to be with me, but think about the ones who love you. How would they feel and could they really handle another death, two months after I die. Oh and Pheebs go home.

Phoebe: (smiles and decides to listen to Prue or rather her voice) I knew you would tell me to go home

Prue's voice: I love you

Phoebe: (starts tearing up) I love you too sissy. (sighs and starts walking home)

(While Phoebe is walking home, Penelope is frantically looking for her daughter after calling Piper, when suddenly Phoebe walks in the front door and Penelope runs and hugs her daughter)

Penelope: Oh my gosh! Sweetie your okay, I'm so glad. Why did you run away?

Phoebe: (still tearing up) I had to go to Prue's grave and then I went to her bridge.

Penelope: Sweetie, have you been crying?

Phoebe: (tearing up) Only a little

Penelope: (confused) But your eyes are red and puffy?

Phoebe: (starts bawling and leans into her mom's chest) I miss her mommy. I miss her so much. I heard her voice today at Prue's bridge. Why couldn't she live long enough to get a bone marrow transplant?

Penelope: Because she wasn't meant to (slowly rocks Phoebe back and forth) I know it's not fair, but life isn't always fair.

Phoebe: (sobbing) I wish she was still here

Penelope: I know you do, but I know you can cope to life without Prue, because you are the strongest girl I know and I love you

Phoebe: (calms down to jusy crying) I love you too, mommy (Phoebe snuggles with her mom until she eventually cries herself to sleep) 


	25. Chapter 25

(Phoebe goes to babysit a 4 year old little girl, Penelope. The moment Phoebe sees Penelope, Phoebe realizes that Penelope looks like someone she knew. As Phoebe plays with Penelope, Phoebe realizes that Penelope is a lot like Prue. In looks and behavior)

Phoebe: Penny, when I first saw you. You reminded me of someone and now I know who. You remind me of my older sister, Prue.

Penelope: Cool

Phoebe: Your mommy seems really nice, even though I haven't gotten a chance to know her.

Penelope: I'm dopted. She told me, she fiends wid my weal mommy. And she dopted me at birth.

Phoebe: Oh ,maybe someday you can meet your real mommy. (little does Phoebe know the very person that Penelope reminds her of, is this little girl's real mommy)

Penelope: Maybe

(the next day, Phoebe goes to the police station to talk to Andy)

Phoebe: Andy

Andy: (hugs Phoebe) Hey Pheebs, what brings you here?

Phoebe: Last night I babysat a little girl who looked a lot like Prue, but she had your eyes. Her name also began with p, it was Penelope. She also told me she was adopted at birth. Is she yours and Prue's?

Andy: Yes, Prue was only 19 when she was born and so was I. We weren't prepared to be parents, so we gave her up to a friend.

Phoebe: You have to visit this little girl eventually and tell her that you are her daddy.

Andy: I know, I just don't know how she'll react

Phoebe: I'm babysitting her again tonight. Why don't you come with me?

Andy: Ok too bad Prue is dead.

Phoebe: I know, I miss her so much

Andy: Me too

(later that night Phoebe goes to babysit Penelope)

Phoebe: Hi

: Hi Phoebe, Penelope is in her room playing ( notices Andy) Andy! What are you doing her? Where's Prue?

Andy: Hi Janelle, um Prue died two months ago. I'm here because I'm going to tell Penelope the truth

Janelle: Oh ok nice seeing you again and I'm sorry for your loss

Andy: thanks

(Phoebe and Andy walk up to Penelope's room)

Phoebe: Hi Penny

Penelope: (excited) Phee! (looks at Andy confused) Who's this?

Phoebe: This is my friend, Andy. He has something to tell you

Andy: Oh Penelope, you are so beautiful and you look just like your mommy.

Penelope: (shocked) You know my weal mommy?

Andy: Yes, I do because I'm your daddy.

Penelope: Where's my mommy?

Andy: (sighs) She died two months ago

Penelope: (sadly) Oh, I'm sorry

Andy: I bet you are wondering why your mommy and I gave you up.

(Penelope nods)

Andy: Well we were only 19 when you were born and we weren't prepared to be parents to a kid. But now I see that we made a terrible mistake.

Penelope: I love you daddy

Phoebe: Penny, guess what?

Penelope: What Phee?

Phoebe: I'm your mommy's sister so that makes us related.

Penelope: How are we welated?

Phoebe: I'm your Aunt

Penelope: Cool (looks back at Andy) Daddy? Can I live with you?

Andy: Uh, I don't know

Penelope: (looks at Andy with her cute little eyes and bats them a couple of times) Pwease?

Andy: Oh that face is so cute, but I'm not sure. Obviously social services won't take you away, but they might take away Piper, Paige and Charlotte. They are your mommy's other sisters.

Penelope: (sadly) Oh

Phoebe: Piper, can move in with me and my mom.

Andy: What about Paige and Charlotte?

Phoebe: They'll stay with you

Andy: Ok, Penelope you can move in with me. Oh and Pheebs, Piper has been saying it would be a good idea for you to move back to the manor.

Phoebe: I'm not going to

Andy: Ok

(Janelle walks in the front door)

Janelle: I'm home

(Janelle walks up to Penelope's room)

Janelle: Hi baby

Penelope: Hi I'm going to live with daddy.

Janelle: Oh

Andy: Janelle, we talked about this. One day, Prue and I would come for our little girl. The only difference is that Prue is dead.

Janelle: I know (hugs Penelope) bye baby girl, I love you

Andy: (picks up Penelope) We better get going. Bye Janelle

Phoebe: Bye

Janelle: Bye Phoebe, Bye Andy 


	26. Chapter 26

Paige's POV  
I just got home from school and I already did my homework in study hall. My friend, Angie asked me to go shopping with her so I am going to ask Andy if I can go shopping with her.

Paige: Hi dad, I'm home

Andy: Hi sweetheart, how was school?

Paige: Good, I finished all my homework on study hall and my friend, Angie asked me if I could go shopping with her today. Can I go?

Andy: Absolutely not

Paige: Why not, I'm almost a teenager.

Andy: Because I said no

Paige: ( said with a little kid voice and puppy dog face) Please daddy?

Andy: Now it's definitely no because you are acting like a little kid so therefore I will treat you like one

Paige: I hate you Andrew Trudeau! I hate you and I wish Prue was alive. She would let me go.

(Andy lets out a heavy sigh as Paige runs upstairs to her room and sneaks out her bedroom window by climbing down the tree outside he window. Once Paige arrives at the mall and meets Angie)

Angie: (shocked) Andy let you come!

Paige: No, I snuck out and now I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. (pauses and thinks for a minute) Do you hear that?

Angie: (confused) Hear what, Paige?

Paige: It sounds like Prue. She is telling me that she is very disappointed in me and that I should go back.

Angie: Paige you have to live a little and be a little rebellious.

Paige: I guess you are right (ignores Prue's voice and goes about her business until an hour later when she notices Darryl and whispers to Angie) Angie, hide. It's Darryl, inspector Morris. He is Andy's partner

Angie: (scared) Oh know he knows who we are and if he sees us and then he'll call Andy. (Paige and Angie hide in a jumbo trash can. Then Angie whispers) At least he can't see us now.

Paige: (whispers annoyed) Shut up! If Darryl sees me I am so busted.

Angie: (whispers) Oh relax Paige, can't you just orb us out of the area he is in, possibly to a different store, but to a private area.

Paige: (whispers) Yeah! Let's go to the mall across town

Angie: (whispers) Ok (Paige orbs them to the mall across town, then Angie and Paige walk out of the bathroom)

Paige: Ah much better

Angie: Agreed, we are good (high fives Paige)

Paige: Ok let's go shop

Angie: Yeah! Let's go

(an hour later, Paige and Angie bump into Piper)

Paige: (surprised) Piper, fancy seeing you here.

Piper: Did Andy send you two to spy on me?

Angie: (lying) Yeah, busted

Paige: Just don't call Andy, you weren't supposed to see us.

Piper: Alright Paige what is going on?

Paige: Andy was being a big jerk and wouldn't allow me to go shopping with  
Angie (Angie waves) even though I finished all my schoolwork. So I snuck out by climbing down the tree outside my window.

Piper: Ok I'm taking you both home. Paige, Andy wasn't being a jerk by not letting you go, he is just looking out for you and being overprotective.

Paige: But I'm not a baby, I want freedom.

Piper: I know that sweetie but you can't do everything.

Paige: How come you get to shop by yourself?

Piper: Because I'm sixteen and I can drive myself

Paige: I wish I was older

Piper: Just enjoy being young and the car ride home, because after Andy is done with you, you won't be sitting comfortably for a while

Paige: (sighs) I'm sorry. What if I promise to never sneak out again, then can we not tell Andy? Cause I promise never to sneak out ever again.

Piper: I'm glad, but we still have to tell Andy. You have to face the consequences.

Paige: I know but it was worth a try

(Once they arrive at the manor, Angie waits in the car while Piper walks Paige to the door because she knows if she just drops Paige off she won't tell Andy)

Piper: (walks in the front door) Ady!

(Andy walks to the room by the front door)

Andy: Oh Piper, did you take Paige out? That is so nice.

Piper: Not exactly

Andy: (confused) What do you mean?

Piper: Paige, do you want to tell him

Andy: Tell me what?

Paige: Can't you?

Piper: No, you have to tell him. (to Andy) Well I have to go take Angie home. Bye Paige I love you. Bye Ady I love you

Andy/Paige: Bye Pipe I love you too

Andy: Ok Paige, spill what do you have to tell me?

Paige: (sighs) First off, daddy I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it. (Andy thinks, this isn't good) I was mad that you wouldn't let me good shopping so I snuck out through my window by climbing down the tree.

Andy: (yelling angrily) You did what!

Paige: (a little scared and is shaking) But I am so sorry, daddy and I promise I'll never sneak out ever again.

Andy: (sees Paige shaking and decides to calm down) Sorry, I scared you, Paigey

Paige: It's ok

Andy: (sternly) Paige Samantha Halliwell, go to your room

(Paige goes to her room and sits on her bed waiting for Andy to come in. Five minutes later, Andy walks in holding his belt and sits in the chair at the corner of the room)

Andy: (sweetly) Paige, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed. I thought you would know better than to sneak out.

Paige: (tearing up) I'm sorry, daddy

Andy: I know you are. (sternly) Now Paige come here.

(Paige slowly walks over to Andy and lays over his lap, Andy then pulls down her pants and panties and starts spanking her with his belt. After a while, Paige starts crying and screaming)

Paige: (crying) Ow... Daddy please... Ow I'm sorry... Aw... Ow... Please daddy stop... Aw ow...please stop... Daddy please...I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... Please I'll never sneak out... Ow... again

Andy: (stops the spanking and lets Paige stand up bare bottom) I know your sorry and it's all over now. You're forgiven. (pulls Paige into a hug) I love you

Paige: (whimpering) I love you too daddy


	27. Chapter 27

(Andy is talking to Piper in the foyer)

Andy: Hey Piper, did you ever wonder where Charlotte got her power from?

Piper: Yeah but I never put too much thought into it. Maybe Leo knows something. I mean he is our whitelighter.

Andy: He's also the guy you tried to marry. (sternly) I don't think that is a good idea.

Piper: (defensively) Ok that wasn't really my most proud moment. So let it go

Andy: Ok

Piper: Good (yells) Leo! Leo! Le..(Leo orbs into the foyer) ...o!

Leo: Yes Piper?

Piper: Andy and I were just wondering how Charlotte got a power.

Leo: The elders gave her the power of telekinesis because she is going to need it.

Piper: Oh that makes sense

Andy: So the elders just go around giving mortals powers?

Leo: No only when a mortal is being raised around witches or if they actually need it.

Andy: Oh

Piper: What does she need it for and when?

Leo: Piper, you know I can't tell you that.

Piper: I know, but it was worth a shot.

(later that day, in the family room, Andy calls a family meeting)

Paige: So why did you call this family meeting?

Andy: When Prue and I were 19 we had a daughter. She is going to live with us. Prue and I had a friend take care of her until now.

Charlotte: What's her name?

Andy: Her name is Penelope and she is 4 years old

Paige: Ok, is there anything else?

(Phoebe walks into the family room, carrying Penelope)

Phoebe: Yes there is. Andy told me that Piper wanted me to move back in. So after giving it a lot of thought and talking it over with my mom. We decided to move in.

Piper: (confused) We?

(Phoebe's mom, Penelope walks into the family room)

Penelope: Yes we. You didn't think I would let Andy be the only legal adult in the house.

Piper: Of course not

Paige: This might be confusing with two Penelope's in the house.

Penelope: Then call me Aunt Penelope and little Penelope will be called whatever she likes.

Little Penelope: Call me Penny

Andy: Ok now that all of that is settled. I hereby pronounce this meeting adjourned.

Phoebe: thank you Judge Ady.

Andy: Not funny, Pheebs

Phoebe: I thought it was 


	28. Chapter 28

(from now on I'm going to write little Penelope's name as Penny) (Piper is now 16, Phoebe is 14, Paige is 12, Charlotte is 6 and Penny is 4)

(One month later)

(Paige is mad at Charlotte, who is always invading her space)

Paige: (angry) Charlotte, get out of my room!

Charlotte: (sadly) I just want to play.

Paige: (angry) Get out! (pushes Charlotte out of her room and slams the door)

(Even though Charlotte wasn't physically hurt, her feelings were hurt so she started crying. She didn't know that her sister was just on her period)

Charlotte: (crying and runs to Andy) Daddy!

Andy: Hey Char, what's wrong?

Charlotte: (crying) Paige yelled at me and pushed me out of her room. It didn't hurt when she pushed me though.

Andy: Then why are you crying, sweetie?

Charlotte: (Crying) Because it hurt my feelings. She never yelled at me like that.

Andy: Char, did it seem like her emotions were intensified?

Charlotte: (crying) Yeah why?

Andy: Char, I think you should talk to Piper or Aunt Penny.

Charlotte: (crying) Auntie Penny!

Penelope: Yeah sweetie?

Charlotte: (sniffling) When a girl's feelings are more intense than usual what does it mean?

Penelope: Who are you referring to?

Charlotte: (crying) Paige

Penelope: Oh sweetie, Paige is going through puberty. (Charlotte looks confused) Well for a girl puberty is where you become a woman. It also intensifies your feelings.

Charlotte: Oh ok. Thanks Auntie Penny

Penelope: Your welcome Char

(Charlotte goes and knocks on Paige's door, and Paige opens it)

Paige: (hugs her little sister and cries) Oh Char, I was afraid you'd never talk to me again. I'm so sorry, Char

Charlotte: I'm sorry too. If I had left when you first told me to, you wouldn't have pushed me.

Paige: No you don't have to be sorry. All you wanted was to hang out with me. Come on let's hang out now.

Charlotte: I love you Paigey.

Paige: I love you too Char

Phoebe's POV

Prue's death has effected me the most and it's what caused me to go into my rebellious stage. I wish she never died. I miss her so much. Right now I snuck out of the house to go to a strip club with my friends, Johnny and Johanna, their twins. I'm not drinking anything that I'm not allowed to. I'm only drinking mineral water. Andy would skin me alive if he knew I was drinking alcohol. My two friends and I are having the time of are lives, course they are drunk, when I suddenly see Jack. Jack has meet my sisters and I many times, and he worked with Prue.

Phoebe: Oh crap! I am so busted.

Johanna: Why?

Phoebe: Jack is here. He worked with my sister Prue.

Johnny: Oh yeah, you did mention him before. Go hide in the bathroom with Johanna. I'll try and get rid of him.

Phoebe: Thanks Johnny, I owe you one.

(While Johanna and Phoebe are hiding in the bathroom, Johnny is talking to Jack)

Johnny: Jack, what are you doing here?

Jack: Looking for a date.

Johnny: Why don't you try the strip club across the street. It's amazing.

Jack: Are you trying to get rid of me, Johnny? Where is Phoebe?

Johnny: Phoebe's not here and my sister is in the restroom.

Jack: Really? You except me to believe that.

Johnny: It's the truth

Jack: I think I'll stick around for a while.

Johnny: Ok (text: Johanna and Phoebe, Jack is sticking around for a while. He suspects that Phoebe is here. You two can't hide in the bathroom forever.)

(About 15 minutes later)

Jack: Where is Johanna? She's been in the bathroom for a while.

Johnny: Yeah she's probably putting on some more makeup or she is throwing up. She had a lot to drink.

Jack: (looks at his watch) Well its it 10 pm and I don't have a date. I think I will go to the club across the street.

Johnny: Ok (text: Phoebe and Johanna, Jack finally left)

(5 minutes later, Johanna and Phoebe are out of the bathroom)

Phoebe: Thanks so much, Johnny

Johnny: You owe me, Pheebs.

Phoebe: I know

Johanna: Pheebs, you wanna drink. I'm getting another.

Phoebe: Uh... I shouldn't but I miss Prue so I need something to numb the pain.

Johanna: What do you want?

Phoebe: Martini, dirty

Johanna: Ok

(Two hours later, the three friends are drunk out of their minds and suddenly Andy walks in and sees a drunk Phoebe with her friends)

Andy: (sternly) Phoebe Anne Halliwell

Phoebe: (moans and covers her ears) Ady, stop yelling.

Andy: I'm not yelling, you're just drunk. Come on you're going home. Johnny and Johanna, I'm dropping you off at your house.

Phoebe: How did you know I was here?

Andy: I got a call from Jack and he said he suspected you were here.

Phoebe: I guess I'm in big trouble.

Andy: Yes, but since you won't remember I'll deal with you tomorrow. Now you are going to rest. 


	29. Chapter 29

(The next day, Andy is talking to Phoebe before her punishment)

Andy: Why did you get drunk?

Phoebe: I was missing Prue a lot and I we'll the pain was too much. Also I wasn't planning on drinking, (crying) but then the pain of losing Prue was just too much to bear. I'm so sorry Daddy. (Phoebe is now bawling because she is sorry and because she misses her sissy so much)

Andy: (is shocked by the fact that Phoebe called him daddy, but he realizes that she needs comfort not a punishment. He pulls Phoebe in a hug and rocks her back and forth) Shh Pheebs, it'll be ok because Prue will always be with you in spirit and in your heart. I know how much you love her, because I have felt your love and when you love, you love with your whole heart. I know you can cope with Prue being gone because you are the strongest girl I know.

Phoebe: (calms her sobs to hiccups) Everyone tells be that I am strong, but how can I be strong when I am in so much pain. Some days I just want to die. I almost killed myself before, but I heard Prue's voice and she told me not to. I was at that bridge that she took the picture of and...(starts crying again because she regrets thinking about jumping)... I was thinking of jumping. I'm so sorry daddy. I should have even thought about that.

Andy: Pheebs, it's ok to think of committing suicide when you lose someone you love as long as you doing actually do it. I thought about killing myself numerous times, but I didn't because you, Piper, Paige, Charlotte and Penny mean everything to me. I love you.

Phoebe: (crying) I love you too daddy

Andy: Pheebs, does it comfort you to call me daddy or do you want to?

Phoebe: (crying) I want to daddy. I have something that I regret, that I told Prue and I wish I could tell her it wasn't true. After I found my birth mom I told Prue I didn't want to live at the manor anymore because I wanted to live with my mom and mot someone who is like a mom. Which wasn't true, Prue was at much my mom as my birth mom. I used to follow Prue everywhere when I was little and then I started to drift away. When Patty died, Prue was the first one I called mommy, because she looked just like Patty, whom I thought was my mom.

Andy: She knows, it's ok you can forgive yourself now. It's ok, it may have hurt her feelings when you told her that but she still loves you. You know the doctor told me that Prue said she was hanging on to the last strand of life so she could say goodbye to you and Piper.

Phoebe: (crying) I didn't know that. (Pauses because she remember the real reason Andy came in her room) Daddy, are you still going to punish me?

Andy: No, Pheebs not this time. You weren't thinking straight when you took that first drink, because you never really dealt with losing Prue.

Phoebe: (sniffling) Thanks for talking with me, Daddy. I love you

Andy: You're welcome and I love you too Pheebs


End file.
